You Can't Hypnotise A Hypnotist
by Chocolate2011
Summary: Jane is injured on the job and Lisbon tries her hand at throwing suggestions at him. Part 3: Cho goes to find Lisbon & Jane. Spoilers for Season 4.
1. Jane

You can't hypnotise a hypnotist.

"Why is it that when you spring a trap, it's never in the middle of the day?" Lisbon was complaining about the lack of sunlight.

"That's not true." I protested. "That gold prospector was caught in the middle of the day."

"Actually he wasn't caught." Lisbon shook her head. "He was shot. And I wasn't even there."

Okay, I'll give her that.

"What about Willis, the souvenir shop owner?" I reminded her.

"The one you lured to the lake?" She asked for confirmation.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Okay, so we've made a couple of arrests in the middle of the day." She allowed. "But usually, we're in a place that's much more crowded."

"Why's that?" I laughed, knowing her answer already.

"You love an audience too much." She smiled despite the fact that she was supposed to be upset with me.

"Right now we actually have a much larger audience than usual." I teased her. "What's the most number of humans we've made an arrest in front of? A hundred maybe, not even that. Right now we have thousands of birds, insects and small to medium sized mammals and reptiles watching over our little hike."

"This is the part where I'm supposed to ask you 'Are you sure this is going to work' with a look of disbelief on my face but I'm not going to bother because you always make it about money." She shook her head.

"No I don't." I had to counter it because it wasn't a completely accurate assessment. "People stopped using reason to win arguments ages ago. The standard for conflict resolution now is the bet so as long as it is statistically the most common substitute for logical reasoning, I will continue to make money from our disagreements."

"Shh." Lisbon was tense. She had one hand on her gun and the other hand pushing back toward me in a protective gesture.

I am very alert. I've been trained to be very aware when I'm reading my environment. Now people, they're easy to read. I can see their intent before they ever get around to speaking about it or demonstrating it. However, I don't yet quite have the sixth sense that some of the agents have where they can sense movement and danger from miles away like a snake stalking its prey.

My only defence is that I knew what the danger was going to be since I was the one that planted the idea for Burke to come here tonight. Even though I knew what was going to happen, I couldn't sense the man like Lisbon could. And I couldn't defend myself instinctively like she could. I could talk my way out of it. I could reason; I could apply hypnosis; but physically I was no match for the men we were up against. Now, if Lisbon wasn't with me, would I still be doing this? Would I still go into the bear's den regardless? I probably would. Just because I've already set the scene in motion and I wanted to see how it would play out.

And Lisbon? She would follow me. She doesn't question it; her impulse to follow me into whatever situation, even in those circumstances when she personally thought the situation that I got myself into was very stupid. I do. I ask these questions because I've not been able to trust anyone for a long time. But I know that I can trust Lisbon. What if it were the other way around? If Lisbon was the one headed blindly for a serial killer, would I go chasing after her?

That depends; however, unlike Lisbon, I know that there's not going to be a happy ending. She understands what I'm trying to do, to an extent. But she can never truly understand because we have a very different understanding of revenge and of forgiveness. It's been almost a decade now. But the desire for what I wanted to do – what I still want to do now – has not faded with time. Lisbon would have been able to move on because she's stronger than I am.

"Jane!" Lisbon was shouting.

"What?" I ask her, my head a little dizzy.

"You... doesn't that hurt?" She was still yelling.

A searing shock ripped through my shoulder like my nerves were on fire.

"It does now." I said calmly. I suspect that I may be in shock. "Thanks for bringing my attention to it."

"It's not funny." She glared at me.

"I..." I'm feeling dizzy again. "I might need to sit down."

"You do that." She said more gently this time.

"What are the odds?" I laughed.

"Don't talk." She said as she took off her jacket and tied the sleeve of it tightly around my left shoulder.

Lisbon and I had sprung on criminals countless times before. Usually the gun in her hand is enough as a deterrent. She has had to shoot with it once or twice before when we came across unfortunate souls who were just not scared of pistols. However, I don't think we've ever come across a situation where the other guy has shot back; after he's already been shot I might add. Lisbon makes a direct hit; he falls backwards but not before releasing his own trigger and sending a bullet into my shoulder.

"Jane." She said loudly. "Listen to the sound of my voice. Listen... you can hear the river; it's very soft but you can hear it. Concentrate on the river. Let it wash away your pain."

At this point, I could sense two things. First: I must have been losing a lot of blood because I was suddenly feeling exhausted. Second: Lisbon was using suggestion _on me_. Internally I was applauding the fact that she was doing it right (for all the protests she had made about my use of suggestion on the job, she had actually learnt enough to apply it herself).

"Lisbon." I spoke softly because I didn't have a lot of voice left.

"Hush." She replied instinctively. "You're going to be okay."

"Lisbon..." I left the sentence hanging and waited.

She fell silent and met my eyes.

"You can't hypnotise a hypnotist." I told her.

"Yes you can." She was adamant. "Let go of your huge ego for a moment and don't fight me."

I was right about her being strong.

"Don't fight my words." She said as she pulled out her cell phone. "Listen to me Patrick Jane."

I was listening; no hypnosis needed.

"You stay here. You do not close your eyes; You do not go to sleep. I am going to find us some reception." She waved her phone at me. "When I come back, you had better be alive!"

"Yes mam." I nodded.

I don't quite remember what happened next but I do know that I woke up in the back of an ambulance so she must have found her reception.


	2. Van Pelt

A/N: To be fair, the story was originally intended to be a one shot but I've had suggestions from people to extend the story so I am.

It's nine pm and I'm in the squad room by myself. Again. Okay, that didn't come off right. I'm not complaining about it; (This is the part where you're supposed to glare at me because you can see that I'm obviously lying). Okay, maybe just a little. Normally I'm fine with it but just not today, it seems.

It started around three in the afternoon. Jane says he needs to go and of course Lisbon does too; (they're more in synch with each other now than Wayne and I were before). Okay so they leave the office and we know where they're headed. The actual arrest wouldn't be made until nightfall but they needed to leave early because Jane had planned everything right down to the last second. When you ask him though, he would only tell you what he thought you needed to know which is usually very different to what you actually needed to know to get the job done.

At five o'clock, Rigsby's phone goes off and he runs out quickly before coming back into the room white faced. I've seen it before too many times to count. Sarah had called because something was up with Benjamin so Rigsby had to leave the office immediately. At first it was quite funny. Wayne could face down hardened criminals without flinching but dealing with his son was a different matter. The first three times it happened, he would try to explain it to us. The fourth time it happened, Cho and I looked at each other then we both told Rigsby that we understood and that we didn't need an explanation. Recently, he was leaving the office a lot more than usual because his son seemed to be having recurring bouts of flu (I blame it on the weather).

Okay, so it was down to just Cho and me. Cho and I actually get along quite well because the relationship was more pure. Lisbon is a great person but she's still my boss. And Rigsby – well it's just awkward really, not much more I can say about that. Jane – I wouldn't trust Jane as far as I could throw him. He's a nice guy but he's always up to something (even when he's not, you've been tricked by him so many times that you just kind of assume that he is up to something). Cho's a tough nugget himself but with me, he's fine. We can just talk without things getting too complicated.

At seven o'clock, Cho's on the phone and he disappears too. This doesn't happen a lot. He starts arguing with the person on the other end and I'm typing so it's not like I'm eaves dropping on purpose or anything but a name comes out and it catches my attention: Summer. Summer was Cho's CI a while back. He didn't talk about it much but I could see that he liked her (she's lucky to have him). When he came back and told me that he needed to go, I didn't ask.

After he's gone, it's just me and the computers and the phones; mostly the computers. They like to say that they keep me here because I'm the newbie but I know the real reason why Lisbon likes to keep me in the office. I'm the only one who doesn't leave a shift looking like a tornado has gone through the office. Admin is no one's favourite thing to do but it needed to be done and I was the most organised agent in the team.

Knowing this still doesn't help when it's nine thirty at night and I'm the only one in the office knowing that everyone else is out there with the people who need them.

"I'm tired." I breathe out as I stand up to go into the kitchen.

"You should stop taking those painkillers. They won't do anything for you."

I look up and see Jane standing across the table from me with a cup in one hand and a tea bag in the other.

"Jane." I said, startled. "How long have you been in here?"

"A while." He replied.

"Where's Lisbon?" I asked him.

"She's in the forest." He shrugged.

"You left her there by herself?" I cry out in disbelief.

"In a way." He nodded, more to himself than to me.

This wasn't right. Jane wouldn't leave at the last minute. He's come up with some pretty wild traps and from what Lisbon (and the suspects) tell me, should have died already on more than one occasion. But he's never left in the middle of a plan, no matter how dangerous it was. Why would he leave her now?

"Jane, how did you know that I was having migraines?" I asked him quietly. It was not something that I shared with anyone.

"I can see that you've been taking far too many painkillers." He replied. "At first, I wasn't sure what they were for and since you didn't suffer from any major physical trauma like Cho, I figured that it must be something that we couldn't see. I reasoned that it might have been a headache, which explains why you keep taking them."

"You've lost me there."I told him. The first part of his explanation did actually make some sense; not so sure about the second part.

"You've had to keep taking them because they don't work." He finished his train of thought. "Do they for you, Grace?"

"How would you know?" I'm a little miffed about working with a colleague that no one can keep a secret from.

"They don't work because there's nothing there for the painkillers to act on. There is no physical pain." He stated his assumption.

"No, it bloody damn well hurts." I told him, a little offended that he didn't take my condition very seriously.

"Of course it hurts." He laughed. "I get them too. But I know that there are no drugs for them. You could possibly ease the pain a little through hypnosis if you really wanted to; but I wouldn't know because I can't be hypnotised."

"Really?" I'm intrigued now. "You can't be..."

"You know that chefs don't like to eat their own cooking?" He said, making one of his often very random statements of completely unrelated facts that are supposed to bring about a significant realisation. "You see them tasting the dish, while it's cooking, but after it's done, it goes out to the customers and they don't ever want to see it again."

"Okay..." I'm not quite sure what he's getting at.

"They won't eat it because they know what's in it." He smiled. "I know too much about hypnosis for it to be used effectively on me."

"Lady, who are you talking to?" The Janitor comes in with a heavy Filipino accent.

"I was..." I turned back to the table and Jane was gone.

Oh no. This was the second time that this has happened to me. The first time, I saw my former fiancé when he really shouldn't be here. I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means.

I run toward my desk and pull out my cell phone.

"What is it?" Cho's voice is impatient on the other end.

"Cho, you have to go to the forest now." I said, trying very hard not to cry. "Something's happened to Jane."


	3. Cho

Two things that Jane likes to do: Stating the obvious & giving running commentaries. Even in the back of an ambulance, he was no different. He didn't say anything about the amount of pain that he must have been in. I've seen him feign illness & death before but I've never seen him react to real pain. We don't react because we're cops and we're supposed to know how to deal with it. Jane is possibly the first civilian I've met on the job who also doesn't react to pain. I'm not sure how I feel about that.

So he's in the stretcher & being lifted into the ambulance, guess what he tells me before he passes out? If I told you that he said "tell Lisbon that I love her", would you believe me? Yeah, you're right. He didn't say that. He didn't need to. But what he did say was "Cho, treat her good." I knew immediately that he wasn't talking about Lisbon. He was referring to Summer. How on earth, he knew that Summer was back in town is beyond me.

Sometimes I wish that he really was psychic. It would actually be much easier for me to accept his random remarks (which are usually spot on, no matter how annoying they are) if he were more "spiritually aware" than it is for me to accept them, knowing the truth: the bastard is about as spiritually aware as a Chihuahua. Jane sees things that no one else sees & being Jane, he's not afraid to say the things that no one else will say.

_I have to go._

**You're just saying that to get rid of me.**

_No I mean it, I do have to go._

**You're not leaving this room.**

_Summer, this is my apartment._

**I don't care.**

_If you don't move, you're going to have blood on your hands._

**You don't care about me at all, do you?**

_That's not fair._

**Six months! No calls. Not even an email.**

_Hey, I didn't hear from you either._

**Yeah, you wanna know why!**

_Why?_

**Because... because I was afraid of what I was going to hear.**

And like she does every time at this point of the conversation (okay, "conversation" is putting it mildly), she's crying. Summer wasn't putting on a show. Although, Jane could make himself cry when he was perfectly happy, Summer didn't have the skill. She could lie, cheat and steal; but she could not cry without feeling real emotion.

"What did you think you were going to hear?" I asked her as she went from punching my shoulder to sobbing in it.

"That you had moved on. That you'd forgotten about me and you wished that I had never existed." She went on.

For a girl who was supposed to be out of breath from crying and yelling her lungs out, she sure had a lot of words to say.

"I don't wish that you didn't exist. I do miss you. But I will have to leave you now." I told her calmly. "My friend, Patrick, he's in real trouble. I have to help him." I avoided using his surname in case Summer thought that I was talking about a girl, which would start her screaming and punching and crying all over again.

Ten minutes later, after assuring her that I would come back (this was my apartment after all; it's not like I'm going to sleep on the street or anything), I settled her down in my couch and left the building.

I got into my car and sped. Part of the irony of being a cop is that you get to know every trick on the road so that even when you're supposed to be catching bad drivers, you end up driving just like them – only, you know how to not get caught better than they do. I'm the fastest on our team. Jane is almost as fast but he can't pull some of the moves that I can (mainly because he doesn't want to dent his Citroën). Rigsby is the fastest on foot but he's a lot less fluid than I am behind a wheel. Lisbon is... she prefers to be more law abiding with her driving. Van Pelt drives well but she's not very good at pulling the moves; however she's much better at following other vehicles than I am. So if you want to get somewhere fast, you should come with me but if you want to stalk a suspect, you should get in the car with Grace.

I got to the part of the forest where they were supposed to rendezvous with the killer. Van Pelt had made it clear that Jane was going to require professional help (when I asked her how she knew, she told me not to ask). I couldn't reach Lisbon on her phone and Jane wasn't answering his cell either (See if you can guess what he says on his message bank. Okay, whatever you were thinking before, it's worse than that. Before you get carried away, though, it's actually very simple message: he just says "don't leave a message because I won't call you back if you do"). So based on Van Pelt's advice, I called the ambulance as I sped up the highway, giving them the coordinates to the part of the forest where Jane had predicted the murder was most likely to have been committed. Getting the killer to come back to the crime scene was a favourite trick of Jane's.

A/N: Next Chapter will have Lisbon speaking.


End file.
